Carpet is generally exposed to a number of different substances that can stain and ultimately diminish the appearance of carpet. The substances can be hydrophilic and/or hydrophobic in nature. Although individual formulations exist for repelling water- and oil-based materials, it would be desirable to have a formulation that additionally repels soil to prolong the appearance and durability of carpet and other related fibers. It would also be desirable to have a formulation that does not present environmental concerns when applied to fibers typically exposed to liquids and solid contaminants. The compositions and methods described herein address these needs.